When It Was Me
by Rising from the Ashes YOLT
Summary: She's got purple eyes and she's 5'5" Long blonde hair all down her back Maple Syrup So the hell what What's so special about that She used to model, she's done some acting So she weighs a buck 'o 5 And I guess that she's alright if perfection is what you like (Nyotalia in some parts)


When it was me

One Sided PruHun Pru(fem!)Can

 _ **Author Note**_

 _ **My first story please be nice with the criticism and pore your heart out in the comments. This song spoke to me on a personnel level and song fics are really easy so this was created took me about 2 months and i am very proud of it. I am not a big fan of PruHun but I love PruCan, and I also saw some fics where Prussia was the one too late and thought that this would be a nice change.**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 **Ooh, no**

 **Yeah, yeah**

 _He smiled slightly very different from his smirk._

" _I love you," he murmured against her ear softly. She laughed and pushed him away while simultaneously ignoring the butterflies in her stomach… one day she would get the courage to say it back to him._

 **She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"**

 **Long brown hair all down her back**

 **Cadillac Truck**

He met Her at a restaurant that her parents own. She was making pancakes for some customers when he walked in. He immediately smelled his favorite food. He walked up to Her, bright and happy with Her purple eyes and long blonde hair pulled back in ponytails by two red ribbons, he demanded that She make him some. Laughing She agreed but told him that he could have them for free if he helped with the dishes in return. He finished the pancakes and got up and did all the dishes in the restaurant.

 **So the hell what**

 **What's so special about that?**

She was apparently surprised not knowing or realizing how much of a hard worker hi is, and they began to talk more. He then invited Her to dine with his family, after that happened he went to the restaurant and asked her on a date… and when that happened She asked him out so they went out again… and another… until he asked Her to be his girlfriend to which She apparently agreed to. Why wouldn't She?

 **She used to model, she's done some acting**

 **So she weighs a buck 'o 5**

 **And I guess she's alright if perfection is what you like**

The end of the summer barbeque the Vargas's hold every year I was gone on a trip to my home country. When I got back I started to look for Gilbert when I noticed that there Her (I didn't know Her relationship with Gilbert yet) softly telling a crowd of fascinated people about her modeling and acting career that She had done with her twin sister Amy. Smiling I moved forward in the crowd to introduce myself to Her… she seemed sweet. Gilbert though appeared wrapping an arm around her waist playfully. Loudly demanding his awesome new girlfriend back.

 **Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not**

 **Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got**

 **Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed**

 **I remember way back when you used to look at me that way**

The loving look in Gilbert's eyes when he looked at her shocked me, it was the look he had when he looked at me I was to slow to tell Gilbert and now I have gotten replaced… Bitter feeling of regret - but not jealousy - filled me as I moved away from the happy couple.

 **Tell me what makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)**

 **What makes her just everything that I can never be**

 **What makes her your every dream and fantasy?**

 **Because I can remember when it was me**

Later in the evening I found myself talking to the girl's mothers laughing and nodding they were a lovely couple who adored their Her and Her siblings. They owned a restaurant, the father supervised the cooking while the mother did all the legal work, their kids helped out sometimes. Which is how they met they added gesturing toward Her and Gilbert. I smiled and nodded flakily - if they noticed they didn't say anything. I met her sister Amy a former part time model who is now just focusing on school so she can become an engineering scientist she is also dating Ivan, the big scary guy everybody stayed away from. Leon (Her half-brother: the mother had a one night stand with Sakura's older brother) was surprisingly accepting and neutral as many people's jaws drop as they found out. Kyle (adopted along with Paula) and Paula were sweet and happy they also were experts on exotic animals. They all love Gilbert and is happy their daughter/ sister is dating him.

 **And now you don't feel the same**

 **I remember you would shiver every time I said your name**

 **You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes**

 **Now you don't care I'm alive**

 **How did we let the fire die?**

After some time I finally managed to get you alone without any interruption. You said hi, cheerfully when you saw me so did I. You then started talking excitedly about your new girlfriend. Not even giving me time to talk or budge in. Which is how you used to talk about me, am I that easily replaceable in your life? You used to shiver when I said your name and you even said that you felt better when I gazed in your eyes. Now I could die and you wouldn't even care at all… not even a little.

 **Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not**

 **Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got**

 **Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed**

 **I remember way back when you used to look at me that way**

[Fast Forward to First Day of School]

It was the first day of school. I was busy catching up with my (girl) friends. They playfully asked if I am dating Gilbert, they know I like him. Laughing I shook my head pointing toward to the doors they just walked in. Everybody (not just my friends) gaped at the couple acting all lovey-dovey. Then they looked at me in shock, Gilbert and I had a thing going on, so who was this gorgeous girl hanging off arm? The mysterious girl giggled at all the attention, She also clung to Gilbert more too. Francis, Antonio, Ramona, and Alice appeared soon after them. Apparently all of the Bad Touch Trio had girlfriends, something nobody would have thought possible in middle school. Not with Toni's scrawniness and weirdness; Gilbert's acne and shyness; Francis girly looks and flamboyant ways. Also how they always played pranks on everybody including the teachers! But like they say… anything is possible.

 **What makes her so much better than me (so much better than me?)**

 **What makes her just everything that I can never be**

 **What makes her your every dream and fantasy?**

 **Because I can remember when it was me**

In P.E. class we were playing volleyball (my favorite sport) as a first day activity. Gilbert's _girlfriend_ was on the other team, somehow _beating_ me to a pulp. Smirking sweetly She landed another strike, winning the game. Panting I slid to my knees in exhaustion She is just so _good_ , I could not keep up with Her. The girls on my team gaped at me horrified; I was the most athletic girl heck _person_ at this school and She beat me in my best sport without breaking out in sweat. The Her team were celebrating, thanking Her for their victory. Giggling cutely She responded that it was all a team effort. Of course She did. Why wouldn't she. She is perfect.

 **That made you smile (me)**

 **That made you laugh (me)**

 **Me that made you happier than you have ever been, oh me**

 **That was your world (me)**

 **Your perfect girl**

 **Nothing about me has changed**

 **That's why I'm here wondering**

 _Gilbert cheered me on, as I scored anothe_ _r point against the Giants. Smiling he laughed as I stuck my tongue at him. Smirking I knew nothing would change. He would_ _ **ALWAYS**_ _be there for me, because he loves me and I him, even though we never put a label on it…_ Shaking the memory off, I entered the locker room gross and sweaty. She followed me, yelling my name. Turning around I looked at Her with curiosity.

"Umm, umm, umm, Go-good game…," She stuttered looking shyly at the floor.

"Yeah good game," I responded stiffly and turned away from Her.

"I know you and Gilbert had a thing…," She whispered softly.

"Yes, we did." I growled and went to go change and take a brief shower. Anger filling me up as I walked away, how dare She bring that up!

 **What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me?)**

 **What makes her just everything that I can never be**

 **What makes her your every dream and fantasy?**

 **Because I can remember when it was me**

[Later in the year]

She showed every one of our friends and others Her report card - a tradition we all did, it was Her turn. She has gotten straight A+ for every class. Gilbert asked Her how She got an A in math. Apparently She struggles in that class since the numbers confuse Her. I remaking that it was Ms. Braginski class (Ivan's mother) and she never gives extra credit for her students and how she always gave hard material. Gilbert also hated her deeply. Responding cheerfully Her purple eyes lighting up telling everybody that She helped her score tests for some of the other classes and also helped cleaned up where apparently helped her with content and occasionally gives extra credit. She said that She volunteered to help him when She noticed Ms. Braginski hokey collection at the back of the room. We all gaped at her. Ms. Braginski was scary and cruel in quite unusual ways and she… she… apparently got along great with her! How is that even possible?

 **What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me?)**

 **What makes her just everything that I can never be**

 **What makes her your every dream and fantasy?**

 **Because I can remember when it was me**

[10 Years Later]

"I do," she responded blushing happily in her white dress.

Walking back down the aisle holding onto Gilbert as she got white rice thrown on her laughing happily while I smiled sadly, Maddi was perfect in so many ways that I could not compete in no matter how much I try. Smiling happier this time I gathered with the other girls when she got in position to throw the bouquet. Yelling giddily I stepped back as it sailed in a perfect arc toward me. I caught it jumping up and down in joy. Glancing at Lili (Vash's little sister I met one day when I was visiting him while she was there) who was blushing madly as she looked at me. Smiling I knew I now had an obvious sign that it was time to propose to my girlfriend of six years.

 **When it was me**

 **When it was me**

 **When it was me**


End file.
